The Flame & The Leaf
by EmmyTheTurtle
Summary: A frightened blue-eyed boy awakes in a dark room, chained to a wall with strange black markings brandishing his skin. He doesn't remember his name, how he got there, or anything about himself. When a boy approaches him claiming to be his twin brother, Yukio, the boy is transported to a hospital room where memories begin to awake within him... starting with his name: Rin. (YaoiFic)
1. Prologue

_IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN SIXTEEN OR DON'T FEEL READY TO READ QUITE GRAPHIC YAOI, I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS WHATSOEVER – THIS IS NOTHING LIKE MY ONGOING FANFIC, I CAN ASSURE YOU._

_(There is a reason that message was in caps-lock and underlined.)_

_Okay, so this is my first Yaoi Fanfic. EVER. So once again, to my lovelies, positive and constructive criticism is welcome, and some pointers about Tiny Typos will be nice as well! Useless comments are unwanted and so on, so please refrain from doing so!_

_I'm also not sure how this is all going to turn out… so enjoy :)_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_

* * *

**The Flame and the Leaf**

**Prologue**

_Summer  
_When he woke up, there was nothing. No idea where he was, no clue why this room was so dark, no idea who… who…

… Who he was. Who was he? What was his name? How old was he? Was anyone looking for him? Did anyone know him? The questions began to repeat in his head and he clutched his head, breathing heavily. A sudden pain appeared in his wrists. His hands were shackled together. Whenever he moved, they hurt.

Why was this? Who could have done this to him? Looking around, he noticed that all he wore was a pair of black jeans. His skin, somewhat pale, had symbols marking his skin. They were blue and black. They crawled along his skin and neck, but he wasn't sure whether they were on his face or not. He glanced around. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could see that the small room was about the size of a dungeon cell. However, everything seemed pretty neat and tidy, despite the constant feeling that he was being watched.

Footsteps could be heard from above. And voices. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Why'd you bring me here?"

Both voices sounded familiar… but he couldn't place them. "Rin is here. He has to be."

"Yukio… we've looked all over the place. This house is haunted – anything could pop out at us."

"Shura, please don't argue. Amaimon said he was here."

The woman's voice laughed. "And you trust him? You honestly trust Amaimon, of all demons?"

There was a pause. The footsteps grew louder and there was a knocking sound. "Here. It's hollow."

The roof above him cracked and a black-booted foot appeared, bright light obscuring his vision. A boy appeared in his view. His hair was slightly lighter than black, a very dark brown. His eyes weren't blue, but instead a mix of green and blue. Turquoise? He wore a black coat and pants. But… he knew this face. And he was angry to see it. But why was he angry to see it? He didn't even know this boy! Only that his name was Yukio…

"Rin… You're here…"

The boy offered his hand, but noticed the chains holding him down. The boy looked around and saw a key, sitting a few metres away. He grabbed it and unlocked the chains holding his wrists. He stared up at the boy with shock. "Rin? What is it?"

He said nothing, but at least he knew his name. Rin. "…"

"If you want to yell at me, do it now."

But he couldn't. He could understand every word this boy was saying, but he couldn't muster up any sort of reply.

"Rin, please. I'd been hoping you'd yell at me."

Slowly, Rin stared into Yukio's eyes and stood up, matching his height. He was even a little taller. "Who… are you?"

* * *

_And so there we have it. Of course, the warning at the top of the story is necessary, since I plan to make this a very graphic yaoi. I plan to upload this similar to 'Daughter of Gehenna', which is whenever I've finished a chapter and I am able to update. (This YaoiFic becomes a little more graphic in the next few chapters...)_

_Thank you, have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night!_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_


	2. The Flame's Memory

_Wow, I have been away for too long! I'm so sorry I didn't upload weeks ago, but hopefully this will ease your pain :)_

_Enjoy_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_

* * *

**Now  
The Flame's Memory**

_Summer  
A Few Hours Later_

Rin sat absently in the white room. What had they called this place? Hos-pi-tal. Hospital. A place where people who are sick get help. Rin wasn't entirely sure what that meant for him, but this Yukio guy wanted to know if he was okay.

"What do you mean, 'amnesia'?"

"Rin has no memory of his past whatsoever."

"Keep your voice down. He might here."

"Yukio, you need to stay away from Rin while I interview him. I'll call you inside when he's recovered some memories."

"If he does…"

Rin stood up and walked to the window, staring outside. There were trees and buildings everywhere, but he didn't recognize any of them. A tall tower in the distance seemed familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. Rin felt a fluffy substance lightly trace his arm and spun around to find the long black tail twisting around him. _I must not be human… but that seems okay._

The door behind him opened and Rin turned to face the man staring at him. "Rin. Good to see you're walking around again. Do you remember anything?"

Rin shook his head and stared outside again.

"Are you going to talk to me, or just say nothing like you have been for the past four hours?"

Rin shrugged again and turned to face the man. Only the right side of his face could be seen, not the tattoo-like markings along his face. The doctor's eyes were afraid. Why? Rin was harmless… he thought anyway. "I guess so…"

"Ah, he speaks! It's a miracle!"

Rin turned away, saying nothing again. He walked back to his bed and sat down when the doctor sat beside him, reaching out to examine his wrists. "Do you remember how this happened?"

He shrugged and stared down at the bruises. "I'm… not sure…"

"Yukio said they found you in handcuffs. Is this true?"

Rin nodded and blinked a couple of times. To produce words was hard… difficult.

"Rin… your body has suffered various injuries related to… sexual abuse. You don't remember any of this?"

He shook his head. But somewhere inside of him, it didn't feel like abuse had been dealt to his body… just a strange kind of pleasure. He felt somewhat calm. Rin stared out the window again, staring up at the sky. The doctor cleared his throat and stood up. "Rin, we're going to run some quick tests on you."

He glanced back and stood up, staring at the doctor expectantly. The doctor handed him a scale. "I need to do a quick weight-check and a check on your eyesight. Just to make sure nothing's disturbed."

Rin nodded and stood up. The doctor placed a scale down and Rin stepped on to it, looking down at his weight. He was 52.5 kilograms. A concerned look crossed the doctor's face and he lifted Rin's chin slightly. "You're quite underweight, Rin. That's concerning for your own wellbeing." He flashed a light into Rin's eyes. "Eyesight is good. Wait in here…"

_I don't have anywhere else to go…_ Rin though, frowning. He sat on his bed and stared outside some more. He found the outside world seemed very interesting compared to that dark room. But as the silence continued to pan out, Rin could hear the boy, Yukio, shouting.

"What do you mean he's too different to be Rin? What are you saying?"

"I know Rin. He's a chatterbox, he's loud, he's… he's Rin. This boy isn't Rin. He hardly speaks at all! He's much taller than the Rin I know and he's dangerously underweight. His eyesight is incredibly accurate, too. Yukio, what happened?"

There was silence. The doctor was doubting he was even Rin. However, Yukio seemed very sure… what was the word? Certain. That was it: certain. Yukio was very certain that he was Rin. "It's him. No one else can look at me like that."

"Like what, Yukio? His eyes are blank. He has no idea where he is, who he is and no idea that you are his brother. Yukio, I doubt he'll remember anything. It's been seven months since he disappeared. You honestly think he's the same boy that left you?"

"Then let the guys see him. Maybe that'll recover some memories?"

There was an exasperated sigh. "We can try at least. But first I want to run some more tests on Rin. And give him some food."

Rin stood up and opened the door. The two turned to him and Rin cleared his throat. "… Bathroom?"

The doctor pointed to the right. Rin nodded thanks and opened the door, looking at himself in the mirror. Much to Rin's disappointment, his face was, indeed, covered with the same strange black markings. Rin wasn't too concerned though. He wasn't sure what his face had looked like before, though it must have been clearer. A distant thought wondered if he'd been popular with the girls, though it seemed unlikely. Rin lifted his plain blue hospital gown to stare at the marks on his body. They faded away until they couldn't be seen.

Yuko entered the room and Rin lowered his gown. Yukio stared at Rin for a short while and moved towards him. "Rin, you don't remember me, do you?"

Rin shook his head and muttered another word: "No."

"Well, you're talking. That's something, right?"

Rin shrugged and Yukio sighed. "Listen… you'll find yourself again and if you hate me afterwards… that's okay."

Rin began to walk away, not very interested in what he was saying. Though Yukio obviously knew something Rin didn't, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. Rin washed his face and tried to talk again, more words coming out than last time: "You… know all… about me, right…?"

Yukio nodded. "I know you used to be shorter than me, for one point."

"Shorter…?"

"Yeah." Yukio smiled. "A lot shorter. How'd you grow so much in seven months?"

Rin shrugged – what a habit it was turning into. "I don't know…"

Yukio turned to leave when Rin made a sharp turn to speak to Yukio. "Yu… kio?" The word felt dirty on his tongue. But Rin owed him at least something… he did find him after all. Taken him here… it smelt strange, but it was better than that basement. "Thank you…"

Yukio smiled. "You're welcome…"

When he was gone, Rin sighed and returned to his room, shutting the door behind him. Rin opened the bedside table beside him and found a piece of paper. Written on it was a letter addressed to 'Whomever it concerned'. Rin began to read, curiosity nudging at his gut.

"_Whoever is reading this had better be me, otherwise learning how to spell was a massive waste of time. If it is me, you're here for good reason. You don't remember crap, but you'll start remembering. So here's some rules to get you started:_

_1. Don't trust Yukio._

_2. Don't trust anyone in True Cross – they probably want you dead anyway._

_3. You'll have control over your flame better than past you – burning down your dorm after losing your temper was a bad move, trust me._

_4. You need to find someone. I don't know where he is, but you need to find him. His name is Amaimon and he's a prisoner in True Cross, most-likely for kidnapping you. Fun, right?_

_When you find him, you'll remember everything. Trust me. You don't remember anything now, but you'll remember soon enough._

_To you, from you,_

_Rin_

Vomit felt like it was crawling up the back of his throat. Amaimon. That name caused a physical pain inside of him. He felt empty, suddenly and Rin put his hands to his head, breathing heavily. Beside him, a small blue flame lit up suddenly, and began to burn away at the bedside table. Rin gasped and stared at the burning table. No smoke rose up from the fire, surprisingly, though it began to die down.

Rin willed the flame to rise and it did. He willed the fire to die and it did. Rin began to smile and looked down at his palms and closed his eyes, willing the flame to appear. It did. His past self was right; he had very good control over the flame. Rin's head began to pound horribly and he moaned, falling back onto the squishy pillow. As he did so, he felt lips on his and a powerful body against his rigid body. Rin opened his eyes and where he was now was dark. Above him, a face peered down into his, grunting slightly. Sharp green eyes and green hair brushing against his skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout Rin's body, making him shiver with excitement. Rin blinked and he was back in the hospital room, breathing heavily and slightly aroused.

He exhaled slowly and his arousal faded away quickly. Good, Yukio wouldn't see it, or anyone else for that matter. But that face… it hadn't been a woman, as would be expected… it had been another boy staring into his eyes.

* * *

_Well, there we go. Most of these chapters will be fairly short, though be sure that things will become more heated in the next chapter with the arrival of my own OC :) Hope you're having a good morning/day/afternoon/night and I will upload whenever possible :)_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_


	3. Neko

_Ah, finally updating the YaoiFic! I'm a little unsure of what I'm doing at this point in time, but I know it will develop further. So, enjoy :)_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_

* * *

**Then and Now**

**Neko**

_Autumn  
Five Months Ago_

Heavy breathing, lips touching, bare skin barely scraping the surface between the two of them. They felt alive in each other's arms, almost seething with heat and pleasure. Rin moaned softly, moving his hands down Amaimon's back, teasing is tail, flicking it back and forth. Amaimon groaned softly and copied this motion, playing with Rin's tail and tugging gently. Their arousals heated and Rin took another raspy breath as he lowered his head.

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

Amaimon's voice was soft in his ear. So low and seductive; Rin's heart pounded with excitement. He'd left the dorm quietly that night, unable to contain himself any more. He wanted to feel Amaimon's skin, felt his lips brushing his throat as Rin caressed his skin. Yukio wouldn't suspect a thing; he was fast asleep in his bed, completely unaware that Rin was sneaking out to see the so-called enemy. Amaimon had been waiting for him at the cabin, smiling brightly when Rin had approached.

"So you decided to come here," Amaimon had said. "Did my preview excite you?"

Rin blushed. "Yeah… I wanted to…"

"Come here," Amaimon had said. Rin had moved towards him and Amaimon had shocked Rin with a deep, pleasurable kiss that seemed to sweep him off his feet. Rin had been left gasping. The rest was straight-forward. The two boys tore each other's clothes off and their hands stroked each other's bodies. Rin wasn't sure what he was doing; he was going completely by instinct. Amaimon knew exactly what he was doing though and lowered his hands to the base of Rin's tail, tugging gently.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rin asked, his face flushing with excitement. _Wow… this feels so good…_

"Yes. No one will suspect a thing." Amaimon gestured to the small black markings that had surfaced on Rin's skin. They were hardly noticeable at all, unless he was to take his shirt off in public. "As long as they don't see that, they won't notice your change. You did agree to this after all. You chose on your own."

"I know…"

As Amaimon tugged harder on Rin's tail, he was completely lost in a sea of pleasure and pain.

* * *

_Summer  
The Present_

Rin awoke drowsily in the middle of the night. He had been sleeping peacefully in the comforts of the hospital room when shouting could be heard. "Let me off of this thing! When I'm out of this place, you're all going to die in your sleep!"

Curious, Rin opened the door to his hospital room and glanced outside. A boy was screaming at the doctors who tied him down to a gurney and wheeled him into the small area beside Rin's bed. Upon seeing Rin, the boy's eyes widened. "Rin! You're here!"

Rin stared at him with confusion. "Do I… know… you?"

"No… I suppose not," the boy sighed and shrugged. His ears were large and elfish, drooping and lifting with his facial expression. They were extremely pointed like Rin's but actually just like a cat; they stuck out on the side of his head rather than on top of his head. He was cute, at least Rin thought. His eyes were bright and golden, pupils slitted over whenever he became aggravated. His tail was like a cat, too. "My name's Neko."

"Cat?" Rin asked. "Your name… is Cat?"

"Neko," he corrected and smiled. "You look pretty cool. I mean, like, with your markings and all."

The doctors had left them alone when Neko sighed. "Damn… I got sent here at a really bad time. Do you know anything yet?"

Rin shrugged.

"Oh, right. Your memory's gone, right?"

He nodded. "How… did you… know that?"

"Oh, you don't know yet. You did know, but Amaimon hasn't found you yet."

_Amaimon…_ the sound of the name sent shivers up Rin's spine. Neko continued speaking: "Well I guess he would have found you sooner if you hadn't run off all scared and stuff when Yukio attacked you but I guess you were all scared of him because he'd found out that you had broken the Kurikara to be a full-blooded demon for Amaimon because Amaimon had already marked you as his…" Neko trailed off into incoherent blabber which Rin tuned out off.

_So I broke this 'Kurikara' to become a demon… and Amaimon 'marked' me as his… Yukio attacked me…_

He stood up and opened the door. It was dark in the hallways; the commotion Neko had started had faded away. Neko called out to Rin: "Hey, where're you going?"

Rin closed the door behind him and ignored Neko's cries. It was spooky, wondering the hospital hallways in the middle of the night. Rin almost regretted his decision to go looking for Yukio. It was dead quiet.

His tail twitched at the sound of echoing footsteps. He spun around and turned back. The footsteps were far away… but they sounded close. As the footsteps faded away further down the halls, Rin exhaled a breath and began to turn around the corner when a pair of hands grabbed onto his wrists and brought him to the ground.

"_Get off of me_!" Rin growled as blue flames exploded around the two. There was a gasp of surprise and Yukio leapt away from Rin. Rin turned to face Yukio and glared at him venomously. "_What the hell were you thinking, Yukio_?"

"Calm down! I thought you were a criminal…" Yukio scratched his head and sighed. "Well, you didn't burn me too much. That's the most you've said since you've been here, too. I guess I should scare you more often." He chuckled nervously.

Rin sighed and put a hand to his head. Without saying anything, he strode passed Yukio and went back to his room. Looking for that someone would have to wait. He didn't even know _who_ he was looking for. It was just a longing, a sad, lonely longing. Rin opened the door to his room and walked back to his bed. Neko had somehow managed to release himself from his chains. "Cool trick, huh?"

Rin shrugged and settled back into sleep.

* * *

Yukio sighed and filed through paperwork. _He attacked me… And even burned me…_

He sighed and lifted up his shirt. The original burn Yukio had received from Rin before his disappearance scarred his entire left stomach area. "Rin… You burned me again…"

"We brought in the cat demon, Neko. Found him near the old mansion outside of the city, playing with all the cats that live there. Creepy kid when he's with cats, simply annoying when not with them. Are you sure he knows everything about Rin's transformation?"

"He was there. I'm sure of it."

"How long do you want us to just sit here and let them both run free? Neko is as equally dangerous as Rin!"

Yukio chuckled and lowered his shirt. The exorcists standing behind him backed away as he strode out of the door. "I doubt Neko will harm Rin. He's just a kitten compared to him. Can you make plans for another interview with Amaimon?"

"Not tomorrow, I'm sorry. Perhaps instead you could organise a meeting with your class and Rin?"

Yukio pondered this. It sounded like a good idea to have them all see him after such a long time. Maybe it would jog some of the happier memories he'd had with them… and not the worst ones.

_I hate you all. You all knew about this and you never told me about anything!_

_Neko knew all about that_, Yukio thought. _I wonder if he's said anything_.

The two exorcists left Yukio alone once again. At the window, the little demon poked his head through the window's entrance. "So," Neko said, smiling happily. He always looked so cheerful. "Do you think they get the hint?"

"Are you going to keep your word?" Yukio asked. "Keep Rin… Rin, until Amaimon is released?"

"I'll do my best," Neko said. "But a newborn demon is difficult to control. He's only one, two… five months old, after all. Those markings are nothing to bask at, Yukio. They're dedicated to each other. And also–" Neko moved closer to Yukio, fiddling with the ends of Yukio's hair "- you also wanted to have what he has, don't you?"

"Neko, I already told you–"

"What?" the little cat-boy whispered, giggling. Yukio felt himself harden slightly. "One special power I have is the ability to see your innermost desires. I know what you felt when you found out about Rin and Amaimon. You were jealous. As beautiful as Shiemi is, how much she 'likes' you, you could never feel the same way. Because you like guys like me, right?"

Yukio pulled himself from Neko's grasp and the boy whined softly like a cat. "Awh. Rejected again. You were excited though. I could tell." Neko chuckled and walked back to the window, climbing out. "You'll see, soon enough. Trust me. Nothing can hold back a passion like his or yours."

* * *

_So I'm going to continue planning the events that transpired between Rin and the gang and clear the confusion in later chapter. I hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you're all having a good morning/day/afternoon/night and I'll update soon :)_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_


End file.
